vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143036-idk-wheather-to-buy-ncoin-or-a-sub
Content ---- ---- ---- i would but no one near by has any boxes | |} ---- ---- ---- Compare the F2P features with sub features...for the things that you lose going to an F2p how big of a deal is if for you? In Wildstar all i do is level alts, i dont feel like doing dungeons or raids yet. So far everything that i want i am getting as an F2P. Same thing in SWTOR too...i only level toons and i do dungeons. I have all the unlocks i want and i can keep playing dungeons as many times as i want as an F2P. So same thing there everything that i want in game i am getting as an F2P. If i wanted to be able to PVP or raid in SWTOR and i dont feel like paying credits for weekend passes then i would have to sub. | |} ---- ---- ---- you can still use them, but if you delete em that slot gets locked until you re-sub or unlock it with coins. You get most of your perks from cosmic rewards weirdly enough. The social features i mean. | |} ---- ---- You didn't get 30 free days? or do you mean you got the Deluxe upgrade from the ingame store. | |} ---- ty that is fair enough. | |} ---- Why is that weird? That's exactly how it is supposed to work Cosmic Rewards are meant to be independent of account status. | |} ---- weird as in...i don't think i've seen other games do this. I'm just glad they aren't like SWTOR. | |} ---- City of Heroes did, other than a stipend the two systems are very similar. I too am glad it isn't like SWTOR, because that system stinks. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think this is a typo. As for the rest, I understand character slots no longer apply, however 30 free days and the Mystery box, and the Cosmic Points do, correct? I had heard nothing about those going away. | |} ---- Hmmm... strange. :) Extra Character Slots are a one-time bonus for redeeming a box key, along with 30 Free Days of Signature and Cosmic Points. The Mystery Box is applicable only to standard boxes still out in the wild, but redeeming one of those remaining keys should still grant the Box as well. None of these benefits are lost if a Signature account drops to Free. The "grandfathered" benefits you get from the box redemption are always there once applied to the account. The only things lost dropping to Free are things like the XP bonus, Wake Here Reduction, etc., unless your account has earned enough Cosmic Points to unlocked a Cosmic Reward that grants the same bonus. In that case, the bonus is permanent even if you drop to Free. An example would be the Social Restrictions, which are permanently removed regardless of your account status in one of the early Cosmic Rewards. | |} ---- ---- ---- Any chance of clarifying whether redeeming a box code still gives the extra character slots? I thought this was a grandfathered bonus that was only applied if you redeemed before 29th September, but your post makes it sound like its still up for grabs if you can find a box still? | |} ---- ---- ----